Pain Killer
by EMOSAURUS
Summary: Quidditch star. Hero. Boy-Who-Lived. Those are the names everyone knows him by. Ever hear his other names?
1. He's a Hero

Pain Killer

Summary: Quidditch star. Hero. Boy-Who-Lived. Names all know him by. Stoner. Pothead. Druggie. Names many don't know him by. A story of how drugs affect the people who use them. Rated for drug use.

Chapter One: He's A Hero

The crowd was wild on the day of February 15. It was Harry Potter's sixth year at his Wizarding School, Hogwarts. Harry was Seeker again, after Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister, had resigned from Seeker and 'demoted' herself to Chaser. Harry was the one the whole crowd had their eyes on. They all watched, waiting for something to happen. It was so slight and close of a game, nobody knew who would win. It was a tight match between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Even though it was February, it was surprisingly warm. It wasn't exactly hot, but it was mildly warm. Harry liked the weather because he didn't like playing in the rain.

The sun was shining bright, and the sky was cloudless. The crowd's colors shone brightly in the sunlight. Harry tried not to get the sunlight in his eyes because it could easily cause him to go blind. (Stupid glasses…)

Harry and Draco stopped.

The Golden Snitch was between them. It was exactly in the middle. It was just flying in place. The two boys stared at it, and then at each other, back to the ball. Harry kept eye contact with Draco for a few minutes. It was more of a staring contest than anything. The crowd was silent.

Harry used his fast reflexes and grabbed the Snitch while he still kept eye contact. The crowd didn't do anything. Harry had moved too fast. Harry smirked. Draco gave Harry a look of horror. "How does it feel to want?" Harry said simply, not expecting an answer.

When the crowd saw that Harry had caught the Snitch, it went even wilder than it was when the game started. Harry flew up to Hermione. "Great job, Harry!" she said happily. She hugged him and Harry went back down to the grass. He gave a final bow before departing to the locker room.

"Nice job out there, Potter," came a drawling voice from behind Harry. "Really, I mean, I wouldn't have thought of that, but you use that technique at every game and nobody seems to be able to beat you." Harry shrugged. "I do what I can," he said simply.  
"Honestly, I didn't think that I would've fallen for that this time. I always forget what you're doing, but when you win, I always get complained at by the other Slytherins, so you need to let me win for once."

"If I let you win," Harry began. "Then I'd get complained at by the other Gryffindors, and I have a reputation to uphold, you know?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's not my fault that I'm good at the game. Blame the bloodline," Harry said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Maybe some extra practice."

When Harry and Draco were finished talking, they walked out of the locker room and went their separate ways. Harry met up with Hermione and Ron. "Harry, you were amazing out there," said Hermione. "Thanks," Harry said coolly.

"Hey, Harry, nice game today," said a Ravenclaw girl that apparently knew who he was. "Thanks," he said. He was getting tired of people always tell him how well he played. Of course, he did play pretty well; who could blame him?

"Don't I get complimented on playing today?" asked Ron. Hermione stopped and looked at him. "No," she joked. "You're just the Keeper. But Harry," she said, putting an arm around Harry's neck, "is a Seeker. Nobody likes Keepers." Hermione laughed. "I'm kidding, Ron! You're Keeping was great!" Ron's face turned bright red, more in humiliation and thinking at first that Hermione was serious than being angry for her saying something like that in the first place. "So what're we going to do for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry answered. He looked over at Ron. "What do you wanna do today?" Ron shrugged. "Wanna go outside?" he said uncertainly. "We can… be outside and in the sun without a good chance of getting sick." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of agreement. "Excellent," Harry said, in a Mr. Burns-type tone. (Yes, the _Simpsons_ are on the air in England.) Hermione and Ron laughed. "Someone watches too much T.V.," Hermione said.

While they were outside, Hermione sat underneath a tree by the lake, reading. "Oh, come on, Hermione! Don't stay all smart-like! That's no fun!" Harry cried. Hermione sighed. "If I don't read this by the end of—"

"Seventh year," Harry interjected. "Come on! We're not even supposed to be reading that kind of stuff!" Harry looked at her. He got on his knees and took off his glasses. He looked solemnly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione glared at him playfully and said, "Oh, fine!!!" before standing up and leaving her book underneath the tree.

"Yay!" Harry said happily.

Harry walked over to the edge of the lake. There was a pile of boulders near the edge. One stood at about six feet high. Harry climbed up on it casually. "Be careful," Hermione warned. Harry stood up on the rock. He knew something that would be incredibly cruel but at the same time incredibly funny.

"Hey, Ron, I---" he began, making Ron look over at him. Harry slid off the rock and acted as though he were actually falling off. "Harry!" Hermione gasped. When Hermione ran over to see if he was okay, she found him lying in the pile of rocks, laughing. "You are so sick!" Hermione cried.

Harry did the same thing, only this time, Hermione was simply saying, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"No, Hermione! Help!" Harry shouted. Harry slid off of the boulder, and when he hit the small pile of rocks, he said, "Shit! My leg!" Hermione went into emergency mode. She rushed over. "Harry, I told you to---" she paused, because Harry was laughing again. "It's amazing how someone so smart can be so gullible," he said. Hermione began walking away. Harry ran up to her. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said apologetically.

"No, Harry. It's not your fault. It's just that I've seen you get hurt so many times it's hard to know when you're actually hurt and when you're screwing around. It's hard not to worry about you. I don't want you to be hurt. Ever. But you can keep screwing around, I'm not going to stop you from having fun, just… don't scare me like that. Hurting yourself is just a little more than I can handle."


	2. Night Meetings

Pain Killer

Summary: Quidditch star. Hero. Boy-Who-Lived. Names all know him by. Stoner. Pothead. Druggie. Names many don't know him by. A story of how drugs affect the people who use them. Rated for drug use.

Chapter Two: Night Meetings

The room was dark when Harry Potter awoke at just the right time. It was time for him to meet his other friends by the Astronomy Tower. Harry rose out of bed, and put on a dark sweatshirt and some dark jeans. When he was finally ready, he carefully walked down the stairs into the dim lit common room. He pushed the portrait open. He walked several corridors and up several flights of stairs until he reached the Astronomy Tower. When he did, he approached it quieter than he had been going when he was going down corridors.

"Harry, glad you could make it," said Draco. "We were beginning to worry. We couldn't start without you; you do have them, don't you?" Harry glared at him and walked up to the other figures. He nodded. "Hell yes," he said smoothly. "Why wouldn't I?" Draco shrugged. "Just figured you'd forget," he said. Harry rolled his eyes and took several things out of his pocket. One small bag with a dark green plant-substance (you all know what I'm saying here) and another with a thin, white powder. He also had some other bags containing different colored tablets. "Perfect!" said Seamus. "How much do you want for them?"

"Hmmmm…" Harry considered. "Three Galleons for each pill, as much grass as you want, and there's plenty more powder where that came from." Seamus, Draco, and Ernie nodded in agreement. "Good deal, good deal," said Ernie. "Only one thing--- where are you getting this?" Harry grinned.

"I know people," he said simply. "Like who?" asked Seamus. "Like my cousin," Harry answered truthfully. "I wish I had a cousin like that," said Draco. "I don't even know my cousin." Harry shook his head and said, "You wouldn't want a cousin like mine. He doesn't give it to me; I take it from him. There's a difference." Draco sighed in annoyance. "Anyway, I didn't bring all of my money. So… I really need this stuff, and—"

"Draco, how much is 'Not all of your money'?" Harry interrupted. Draco shrugged. "I dunno…" he muttered, taking some coins out of his pocket. "Nine Galleons?" Harry nodded. "Good, good…" he muttered, handing Draco a few bags and pocketing his profit. As he did business with his other friends, he felt his pocket grow heavier and heavier. When he was finished, he said his farewells and went back up to bed.

The next morning, it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Harry met up with his friends and they went to Hogsmeade together. When they went to the Three Broomsticks, Harry spoke up and said he'd pay for Ron and Hermione's drinks. "Harry, I thought you said you didn't have any money. How can you afford all of those?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. "I have my ways," he said. Hermione looked suspiciously at him. "I don't see how you can 'Have your ways' when you never do anything to earn money," she said.

"Hermione, are you mad at me for something?" Harry asked. He didn't like how this was going. "No, Harry. I'm not _mad_ at you. I'm just rather upset with how you spend your money these days," she said. Harry scoffed.

"What's so bad about what I spend my money on? It's not like I don't have enough of it," he said. "It's none of your concern what I spend my money on. It's my money; I'll spend it on what I feel like spending it on, okay?" He was a little surprised at how he'd blown up at Hermione like that. "Holy shit, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said. Harry sighed. "Yes, it is! I'm still not over what happened last year; I just can't get over everything, and it's really hard not to get mad anymore. But I'm sorry, okay?" he said hopefully. Hermione sighed. "I guess," she said.

"Hello? Hey, anyone remember me? Ron? Anyone? Not at all?" came Ron's voice from next to them. "I'm thirsty!" Harry sighed and took several Galleons out of his pocket and handed them to Ron. "You know what we want," he said, allowing Ron's hands to hold the golden coins. "They're so beautiful up close! I wish I had one!" Harry grinned. He handed Ron and extra Galleon. "And now you do! Wow! It's Disneyworld! Dreams really do come true!" he joked. Ron grinned to himself and pocketed the small coin. He cackled to himself as he walked up to the counter.

When he returned, he had three bottles of Butterbeer in his hands. "Here you go," he said, handing Harry and Hermione their bottles.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry. "So, what's been happening with you two lately?" Hermione sighed, annoyed. "Well, we could ask you the same thing," she said. "What're you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron groaned.

"We know you've been going places at night; don't even try to deny it," he said. Harry's heart raced.

"And…where would I be going on these… 'Outings'?" he asked. "It's not like I'm sneaking off with Cho or something." Hermione buried her pale hands into her cold face. "Harry, that's not what I think," she said. "I do think something else but I shouldn't say it in a public area."

Harry looked at her as if to say, 'God, don't tell me you know.'

Later on in the day, Hermione confronted Harry when he was standing around near the Shrieking Shack. "Harry, I know what you've been doing," she said quietly. "And drugs aren't going to help you at all."

Okay, that's all for now. Bye-bye.


	3. You Need Help

Pain Killer: Chapter 3 - You Need Help

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I ALMOST FORGOT THAT I EVEN HAD THIS STORY, BUT NOW I'M WORKING ON IT SOME MORE.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're talking about," Harry said defensively. He was about to turn away when Hermione spoke. "I do know what I'm talking about. It's the way you act. The way you smell. How you always have some extra money. Harry, I'm not stupid. I know what you've been doing. I'm not telling you to stop, but I wish you would." Hermione left Harry standing alone. Harry went back to school by himself.

"Stupid Hermione," he muttered. "She doesn't know as much as she lets on. What is she talking about? It's not like I have a problem. I can stop whenever I want. I just… don't want to." Harry smiled to himself, thinking about what he would do later that night. It was none of Hermione's business what he did at night with his second set of friends. It was his money and his life. She had no idea what it was like to be him.

Later that night, as usual, Harry went to the Astronomy Tower, this time walking with Seamus. "It's Draco's turn to bring some stuff, right?" Seamus asked as they turned a corner. Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he answered. "He said he's got something 'really good', so I guess we'll just have to find out what he's talking about."

As they got to the Astronomy Tower, they saw Ernie sitting against the wall, and Draco was no where to be seen. "Look, Seamus. He's not here. He must not have had something that good at all," Harry said, a little louder than he should have, considering the time. "Don't speak so soon," came a voice from behind them. "I've got something really good." Draco appeared out of the shadows.

"You'll like it."

Draco pulled three needles out of his pocket, and handed each of them one. Ernie stood and took his. "You owe me for those, too," Draco added.

Then, he pulled out a needle for himself, a filled water bottle, and four spoons. "Okay, you all know how to do this, right?" Draco said, expecting everyone to nod.

"I do," said Harry. "I've done it before. I mean, before we started meeting. I use it… a lot. I mean, like twice a day. Actually, once in the morning and once at night." Harry sighed. "Okay, Draco. Spit it out. We need the smack, too."

"Of course," Draco muttered to himself, pulling a small bag out of his other pocket. "Nobody can provide for themselves." He handed Ernie, Harry, and Seamus each a small Tic-Tac-sized chunk. He opened the lid to the water bottle and allowed them each a few ounces of water. "Now, put the smack on the spoon with the water. It should dissolve." Several minutes later, they all had needles filled with the heroin. Harry sat down against the wall. He pulled his sleeve up and put the needle in the vein in his arm. He pushed the drug into himself and rested his head against the wall. He gave Draco several Galleons out of his pocket, and he was then given several more chunks of heroin, thanked him, and then went back upstairs.

The next morning, Harry woke up late. "What time is it?" he said to himself. He looked at his watch. "TEN?" he said loudly, standing up. He quickly got dressed. He searched for the needle that was usually in the drawer of his nightstand. "Where the hell is it?" he said out loud. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. "Screw it." Giving up, Harry just went downstairs and immediately to Potions. He dreaded going because he knew how Snape would act when he showed up for class late. He slowly walked down the dungeons. He opened the door, hating himself for waking up late. "Mr. Potter, you've arrived late for class. Ten points from Gryffindor. Take your seat," Snape said, in his trademark, sickly quiet tone. Harry could still tell he was annoyed, regardless of his voice. Snape was annoyed with Harry even if he was on time and got all of his work done.

Harry took a seat down next to Hermione and Ron. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he whispered to Ron.

"You had a late night," said Ron coolly. "I didn't want to wake you." Harry looked up at him and he could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what happened to Harry's needle.

"Where is it?" Harry demanded.

"Where's what? What are you talking about?" Ron said blankly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where is it?" Harry repeated.'

"Harry, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron, I honestly know that you're lying to me. Where is it?"

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. Shut up. I don't have…. Whatever it is you're looking for."

Harry stabbed Ron in the ribs with his wand. "WHERE IS IT?" he almost shouted.

"Potter, would you kindly _shut up_ over there? I'm trying to teach a class," Snape droned from the other side of the room.

"Sorry, sir. Give it to me. Now," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, he doesn't have anything," Hermione interjected.

"How would you know?" Harry said angrily.

"Because I have it," Hermione whispered.

"Give it back," Harry demanded firmly. Hermione lifted her head and looked Harry in the eye. "No," she said simply. "I'm not going to give anything back to you."

"Hermione, please," Harry begged.

"Harry, I'll talk to you about it after class, okay? Calm down, I think you can make it through the last five minutes of class."

"Fine!" Harry muttered, sinking down into his chair. "I hate you."

Hermione looked at Harry in disgust and stood up. "Fine," Hermione said loudly. "Take your damn needle and go kill yourself for all I care." She slammed the needle down on the table and stormed out of the dungeon. Snape strolled over to where Harry was sitting. "Hmm…a needle, Mr. Potter? I don't suspect this was used to donate blood. See me after class. Thirty points from Gryffindor," he said coldly. Two minutes later, class was over. Harry stood in front of Snape, who led him into his office.

Harry sat at the chair in front of Snape's desk. The professor slammed the needle onto the desk, harder than Hermione had. "What is this?" he shouted.

"A needle," Harry said calmly.

"What is it used for?"

"Medical purposes," Harry answered.

"Potter, confess. What did you use this needle for?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked.

"I don't really want to, but I suppose it would be nice if you'd show some amount of respect and tell me yourself."

"I use it to shoot smack. Is that okay with you? Okay? So leave me the hell alone!" Harry picked up the needle and jogged out of the dungeons as fast as he could. Harry went into Myrtle's bathroom and went into a stall. He pulled up his sleeve and injected some more of the drug into his bloodstream. He sighed. He was just about to leave when something pulled him back---his addiction. He sat back down. "Just one more," he said to himself quietly. Again, he stabbed some more heroin into himself. He started to feel somewhat strange, but decided to go to Care of Magical Creatures anyway.

He hid behind a tree as he vomited. His stomach couldn't take that much. He waited until he stopped vomiting and then stuck the needle in his pocket. He walked out of the trees. "Sorry I'm late, Hagrid," he said quietly. "I just wasn't feeling well."

"Maybe yeh should go see the nurse or 'ead on upstairs an' go to bed," Hagrid suggested.

"Yeah," Harry said weakly. "Maybe you're right."

"Go ahead," Hagrid said. "This lesson is mos'ly 'bout respo'sibility."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said quietly, before leaving to go back up to the castle. Little did he know, he was being followed.

It seemed like the instant he turned around, Hermione was right there. "What?" Harry said, irritated. "Do you get some sick pleasure out of following people?" Hermione shook her head in disappointment and hurt. "Harry, I know you're going to deny this beyond all reason," she began. "But you know you're addicted. I know it, Ron knows it, Snape knows it, and just about everyone else knows it. And it kills me to see you like this. You could die from it, Harry. You need help."

A/N: So, that's chapter three. It took me about… ninety minutes to write. Maybe less. Actually, yeah. More like forty-five minutes. R&R. Okay? THANX


End file.
